


Who knew that Elves were Gods and that Father Christmas was a Vampire?

by mm8



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell Contribution Fest, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Anders is kinky and Mitchell indulges him.





	

 

It wasn't that Anders was nervous or anxious because he never _ever_ felt either of those things in his life. No matter what happened, all of the bad, what little good there was, Anders trudged on, chin held high with a sarcastic grin on his face. It had always pissed people off that he seemed so nonchalant about everything. Anders didn't care. Fuck them. People didn't know him and usually they didn't want to. 

 

Nope, he wasn't nervous. So what if he was neurotically straightening everything in his unit and kept looking in the mirror every couple of minutes to check out if he still looked presentable (and of course he did, he was Anders Johnson for fuck's sake). This was _different_ though.

 

He hadn't told his shitty family that he'd been dating a vampire from Bristol for six months. He didn't plan on telling them either. 

 

Their reaction would be as follows:  
1\. You're gay?  
2\. No way in hell was he _dating_ a girl (oh sorry you're _gay_ now and hate pussy) let alone fucking someone exclusively. You must have Bragi-ed them into liking you.  
3\. What do you mean he's a vampire? Vampires font bloody exist.

 

In his head, Anders carefully crafted his responses.  
1\. I'm bisexual, dumb asses. This is not some fucking gay-for-you shit.  
2\. I _didn't_ Bragi him cause Bragi's powers don't work on vampires. Yes, I am with John exclusively so shut the fuck up.  
3\. If Gods exist, then it isn't a big leap to think vampires, werewolves and ghosts do too.

 

Anders didn't even want to tell Dawn, and to be honest, she was probably his best friend if he had one. It wasn't at all that he was ashamed of being in a gay relationship. Simply, he didn't think that anyone he knew would really accept it for what it was. Someone was with Anders for just being _Anders_. That was that.

 

He doubled checked the place. Christmas decorations up? Check. (Thanks Dawn) Old-timey Christmas songs playing on his iPod dock? Check. A DVD of fucking burning yule log on repeat that he hated the concept of, but bought the DVD anyway? Check. Kinky elf underwear? Check!

 

Just before he was about to rearrange the pillows on his couch, there was a light knocking at his door. Anders restrained himself from running to the door. He walked coolly and calmly to the door, unlatching the dead bolt, and once he opened it, Anders gave the John a big smile. "You're late."

 

John rolled his eyes. "Bus was running late. _I_ was on time." The vampire titled his head to the ide, staring past Anders. "Bit festive in there."

 

"It's called atmosphere, John." Anders looked at his boyfriend, taking in his usual everyday attire. "Where's the hat?"

 

John stuck his gloved hand into ins jacket pocket, pulling out a red Father Christmas hat. He dangled the hat by the puff ball on the top. "Where's your costume?

 

He smirked wickedly. "I'm wearing it, Father Christmas." Anders readjusted his shirt and trousers so that he could get his thumb around the green silk waistband of the g-string he wore. "I'm very prepared."

 

"Didn't know this was a kink for you." John commented as he eased his way past Anders. 

 

"I dunno if it is. But it will be fun finding out." With that, Anders shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
